Terrible Irony
by inugomefiend
Summary: Re-repost (fixed formatting and story flaws) What if Hawkmoth wins? Tragedy with happy ending. Adrienette/LadyNoir, GabeNath. Romance, drama, light angst, fluff. One-shot, complete.


A/N: Spoilers for season three, episode two

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Ah, what a unique opportunity for me!" grins the gray-suited ne'er-do-well, gripping his staff with one hand, the other atop it. "This time, I'm not just leaving it up to him to figure it out. I have a plan of my own! So long as he wants the power I give him, he'll do as I say! This just might work, finally! Fly, my precious akuma, and evilize that frustrated firefighter!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The new, double-size and super-strength villain FireFrighter walks through the streets of the city early in the morning, around eightish, spewing pedestrians and cars alike with a fire-quelling foam that hardens and immobilizes within seconds, the large and extremely heavy container for the foam now attached to his back. He has quite the supply of the fluffy white-and usually quite beneficial-substance.

Ladybug and Cat Noir discuss strategy behind a nearby car.

"You think his akuma is in the container, Milady?"

"Well it's the most likely place, though he's also wearing a hard hat. We can't rule that out yet either. Let's start with that, since I think I can break that but it will take your Cataclysm to break the container."

"You got a plan, Bugaboo?"

"Yeah. I'll yoyo his firing arm, and you knock off his hat from behind with your baton. Then I'll smash it!"

"You got it, LB!"

Cat Noir sneaks up behind FireFrighter as Ladybug lassos the akumatized man's "shooting" arm, pulling it to the side, preventing her from being "shot."

"You think you can stop me with a yoyo?" the villain says. "Don't make me laugh!" The mischief-maker tries to unwrap the yoyo string from his "shooting" hand with his free hand.

Cat Noir then knocks FireFrighter's hat off from behind, sending it rolling straight to Ladybug. She stops it with her foot, and quickly crushes it underneath-but no akuma is released. She yells to her partner, still tugging on the arm she has lassoed, "No dice, Cat! You know what to do!"

Ladybug continues to hold fast as the feisty former fireman tries to pry the string off his arm-giving Cat the chance to jump onto his back. But the troublemaker knows what the champion of justice is up to, and quickly whirls around, landing Cat on his chest instead of his back and yanking Ladybug around in a wide semi-circle. "You can't defeat me!" the miscreant roars, grabbing onto Cat Noir's back in mid-air as the defender tries to back-flip over his head from his chest.

Cat raises his staff over his head and swings it backward, smacking FireFrighter straight in the face-hard-making the enemy drop him back onto the ground. Cat continues hitting the akuma victim with his staff, looking for an opening to get to that "backpack," but he can't get close, even with one of the brute's arms out of the way. The evildoer is watching his back now, turning to and fro, dragging Ladybug around. She is getting a little bit tired. It's taking a hefty amount of strength to hold that dragging spray-arm back, given her opponent's brawn.

"Cat, we need to regroup!" the dotted young woman yells. Her partner answers her in the affirmative.

Thus Ladybug releases the arm she has captive for the moment, and the two do-gooders scramble off to hide behind a snowed-in-looking car.

"He's walking toward the Tower and he's almost there, " Ladybug says. "Maybe we can corner him there. Let's get there ahead of him! We'll go up a ways for a bird's-eye view; then maybe we can drop down on top of him. I'll grab onto his front and cover his eyes while you get onto his back and Cataclysm the container!"

"Aye-aye, captain!"

They rush to the Eiffel Tower and take their places halfway up. It isn't long before their adversary is at its base. However, he surprises them by starting to ascend it, at an alarming speed! They had thought the Tower was simply a place to find people to restrain at; they did not expect him to climb it.

"Cat Noir, now!" They both jump, landing on the blackguard's front and back, as per their plan. Ladybug covers FireFrighter's eyes with her hands, as Cat Noir raises his arm. "Cata..." He hears Ladybug scream. The antihero did something they did not anticipate. He took one hand off the Tower, grabbed Ladybug's yoyo off her waist (she had needed both hands free to cover his eyes) and threw her off, plummeting to her death! Cat did not have time to waste! He would have to Cataclysm later! He free falls, making a swimming-dive motion to catch up to his Lady. He catches her and extends his pole out between the metal railings of the Tower, ceasing their free-fall.

"That was a close one!" Cat Noir says.

"You got that right!" Ladybug agrees. "Let's catch up to FireFrighter and try again!"

"You bet!"

"Oh no! This is bad!"

"What is it?"

"My yoyo is gone! FireFrighter must have taken it! I have to get it back immediately! You'll have to help me up, and then I MUST get my yoyo back and stop him!"

"We can do this, Milady!" The red-and-black insect nods her reply and grabs onto the boy in black, and he catapults them upward. By now, FireFrighter is already at the top of the Tower.

In the backs of their minds, the akuma victim fighters are wondering why their foe wants to go that far up the Tower, where there are no people, but neither voices it as it seems inconsequential to the grand scheme of things.

When they reach the top floor of the Tower, they find the villain simply standing there, in the middle of the open-air "room" in front of the elevator-as if he were lying in wait, just for them.

FireFrighter immediately begins to spray foam at the duo, which they dodge with their acrobatics, but the fluff-showering makes hard hills of foam everywhere it lands that they have to jump over continuously. Ladybug cannot see her yoyo anywhere on FireFrighter, so she assumes it's in his non-hose hand, which is closed.

The assailant throws confident assurances of the superheroes' failure at the team as he sprays, laughing. Cat Noir tries repeatedly to get on the guy's back from atop the petal-shaped landing, even trying to pole-vault off it to come back in from behind-but the akuma victim either sprays at him or knocks him down with a powerful arm every time. FireFrighter is still watching his back so that Cat can't take him by surprise. This one is really ready for these two.

The black-suited hero then hits the criminal repeatedly with his staff, trying to land a blow onto his vulnerable face again, which FireFrighter simply bats away like a fly, spraying at him simultaneously. Meanwhile, Ladybug keeps approaching the giant man while he's busy with Cat and tries to grab the yoyo arm using her super-strength so she can pry open his hand and get her yoyo back, but he knocks her down at every attempt. There is so much showering going on, though, that the team's space to move in is getting smaller and smaller-and more and more maze-like. He's really boxing them in now, and making it very hard to maneuver. The duo tries standing on top of the foam hills, but they are so uneven and slick, they can't keep their balance.

They all continue to fight like this until only one relatively small space is left without a wall of hard foam-directly in front of FireFrighter. There is no more space to jump to. They are stuck in this small area.

Then something horribly unexpected happens. Ladybug charges FireFrighter one more time while Noir is getting up from being knocked down-and takes a full load of foam! Only one hand and her head are exposed. Cat nearly gets hit too, as he had been attacking from Ladybug's side.

"Ladybug!" cries the cat-themed hero.

"It's up to you now, Cat Noir! Forget about me for now, just use your Cataclysm! But hurry!"

Cat's eyes turn deadly serious as the offender faces him. "You'll pay for that, you bastard!"

"Ha! You're just a helpless kitten. What can YOU do to ME?"

Cat does a somersault from where he is next to Ladybug, trying to jump over the tall man's head onto his back to do his thing and save his Bugaboo. FireFrighter sprays at him in the air-and hits his target! The hero falls down next to Ladybug. Only his hands, head, and feet are not encased in the white prison.

"No, Cat Noir!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

In a full-on panic now, Ladybug cries out to her partner, a short distance from her side. "We have to get free, Cat Noir! He'll take our Miraculous!"

"I know, Milady! I'm wrestling this stuff as hard as I can! Try to stay positive, Bugaboo!"

They struggle ferociously, but it's no use. They cannot get free.

FireFrighter goes to Ladybug-and stretches his hand toward her earrings. She screams, begging for _any_ kind of help, making Cat Noir crazy with desperation to aid her. But no help comes, and Cat is thoroughly stuck.

The reprobate then takes off one of Ladybug's earrings as she screams, "Noooo!" Then he takes the other. Her transformation falls to reveal a mournful Marinette DuPain-Cheng-in tears.

Cat Noir has never felt so helpless, useless, heartsick, and worried in all his life. He can now clearly see Ladybug's true identity-someone he's known, respected, and cared a great deal about for a long time now-but he isn't happy about it under these circumstances. And she's crying. Gut-wrenching! And of course, there's that fear-what's to become of Paris-or even the whole world-when Hawkmoth gets his wish?

Then it's Cat's turn. He balls his exposed right hand into a tight fist, trying with all his might to keep FireFrighter from taking his ring, but it's no use. His ring is off his hand in moments, leaving a despairing Adrien Agreste in his place.

Marinette's mouth falls open in shock, forgetting the dire circumstances for a moment. But things are far too horrific right now to contemplate the implications of that. She shakes the thoughts out of her head.

"Adrien," she begins, making his down-turned head tilt up and to the side to look at her tear-streaked face. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do, Milady," he replies in a somber tone. "Hawkmoth won."

Marinette's crying turns to _bawling_. Adrien's heart twists at the sight, and that makes him rage. He struggles with all his might to free himself, admittedly more for HER sake than Paris' or the world's. But it does no good.

Suddenly, there is a cracking sound across from them, behind the elevator shaft in the center of the open-air room, terminating Marinettte's tears. It's loud. Within moments, breaking through layers of packed-snow foam with his ultra-sturdy magic staff, Hawkmoth himself arrives. He takes his stand next to the villain he created, directly in front of the superhero team. Adrien and Marinette gasp. The akuma master realizes then that his hunch about his son was correct after all, but it doesn't matter to him. The boy's been defeated, and he's safe.

Then the superheroes' mortal enemy addresses his literally _captive_ audience. "I knew I would prevail in the end, Adrien Agreste and Marinette DuPain-Cheng. You fought valiantly; I must admit I admire you both. But I win! I shall finally, at long last, have my precious wish!"

Adrien hurls profanities at the man while Marinette tries to talk him out of doing what he's doing.

"Please, Hawkmoth, I'm begging you, don't do this! Whatever you wish for, even if it's the 'beneficial' thing you said it was before, it isn't. Something of equal measure will be taken from someone else. You'll really be hurting someone! Please, I beg you, don't do this! There is a price to pay for whatever you wish for!"

"What I wish for...is worth any price!" With that, Hawkmoth takes the jewels from his victim.

The two heroes can only watch helplessly, unable to stop the degenerate. Marinette's begging is falling on deaf ears, and he doesn't care what Adrien thinks of him as Hawkmoth. He believes his son will be HAPPY with the end result of this.

"Well it's been a nice visit, children, really. But I have places to go, things to do..._people to see_. Come with me, FireFrighter, I will escort you back down to the street. You held up your end of the bargain, so I shall do so with mine. For a little while, at least. Then I will be taking back my akuma so you can go back to risking your life for strangers again." He chuckles to himself; then the two of them fly off atop a horde of akuma.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"I'm sorry, La-er, uh, Marinette. I failed you. Please forgive me."

"It isn't your fault, Adrien," she replies with tears in her eyes. "I'm the one who got my yoyo taken away. It's MY fault."

"No! Ya know what, it's not my fault OR yours. Hawkmoth obviously had this planned. He outwitted us. He created a villain that could immobilize us; just what he needed. This time we were simply outmaneuvered."

Marinette begins to openly weep again, tilting her head down.

"Please don't cry, Marinette," Adrien coos. " It may not be as bad as you think, ya know? He did say he wanted to wish for something good...maybe the price, then, will be something minor."

"Somehow I doubt that," she whimpers, sniffling.

"I can't stand to see you this way..."

"I'm sorry. I just feel like such a fool. Who knows WHAT is going to happen now, Hawkmoth has both our Miraculous! All because I was careless! I mean FireFrighter is still causing mayhem as we speak, and who knows what's gonna happen when Hawkmoth makes his wish!"

"Hawkmoth said he wanted his akuma back, so FireFrighter will be normal again soon. And I'm sure we'll find a way to stop Hawkmoth as soon as we're free. But please don't blame yourself for all this, Ladybug! As good a superhero as you are, you are not infallible. You're still human, after all, powers or no. Please don't beat yourself up about this..."

Marinette looks up, turning her head to the side to lock eyes with Adrien-to see the most excruciating look of pain on his face. For her sake. It's both heartbreaking, and heartwarming. But she decides then to try to perk up a bit, for HIS sake. After all, they are going to be stuck up here alone together for God knows how long before help comes. And she can't stand to see her precious Adrien in pain any more than he can her.

"Ya know I never would have guessed it was you in a million years, Adrien." she offers softly. "Cat Noir is so different from you! It's hard to believe that you're the same person."

"Just two sides of the same coin, Marinette. Speaking of which, I feel like a total idiot for not figuring out who you were before now. I mean you're both so much alike in so many ways. You're just a little clumsier and less eloquent as Marinette, that's all. You're the same in every other way, in every way that counts. You're kind, strong, brave, smart, empathetic, helpful, self-sacrificing...I could go on."

Marinette blushes and looks away. "Thank you," she says simply, not knowing how to respond to this kind of praise-especially from ADRIEN! Then it dawns on her...Cat Noir is in love with Ladybug! Does that mean Adrien is in love with Marinette? He DID just compare and compliment them both, but did that equate to LOVING them both?

"Ya know," Adrien says, trying to fill the silence, "this isn't exactly how I wanted this to go. Revealing our true identities to each other, I mean. I'm sorry it happened this way."

"I know, Adrien. But it wasn't your doing. I don't hold it against you."

"I know this is a bad time, but we're going to be stuck here for a while. So...would it be alright then if I ask you a personal question?"

"Well I can't guarantee you an answer if it's too personal, but go ahead and ask."

"Would you please tell me NOW who the other guy is that you like? Is it Luca? I mean I know it's none of my business, but I'd really like to know who it is I'm so jealous of."

Marinette's head pops up and she looks Adrien in the eyes, a look of surprise and awe on her face. He was talking to MARINETTE now, and still saying things like THAT? He wouldn't still be jealous after learning her true identity if he didn't love her, right?

"W-well...th-this is kinda hard to say...um...er...uh..."

Marinette does not realize that because of the gravity of their situation AND now knowing that Adrien is Cat Noir-someone she's always felt was very easy to talk to-that she hasn't been stuttering much. But Adrien notices. He just doesn't know the "why" behind the change.

"Wait, you don't have to tell me. I'm a cat, I can't help being curious, but that doesn't mean you're obligated to tell me what I want to know. Sorry for asking, I'm just being selfish. I retract the question."

"N-no! Not at all. You're the LEAST selfish person I know. And I WANT to tell you. It's just that...you're gonna laugh, it's so ridiculous...but he's...he's uh...he's someone you know quite well." Marinette lowers her voice on the last sentence, only spoken out of fear. She's still unsure.

"Oh really? Hm, let me think. I already mentioned Luca; it doesn't seem to be him...Nino has a girlfriend, and so does Ivan...Max? Kim? Someone else I'm leaving out? If it's not too selfish to ask, then can I at least have a hint?" He smiles at Marinette, making her forget for a moment what they are talking about. But then she comes back to her senses, and tells herself to stop being such a coward.

"No, Adrien. He's...well...he's you." Her cheeks turn red and she can't meet his gaze, but in the end she managed to get the words out-without stammering!

Adrien's eyes grow wide as a smile creeps up the sides of his face until all of his front teeth are showing...which Marinette would've seen if she hadn't turned her head away.

"Marinette, are you saying what I THINK you're saying?"

She nods without turning her head to look at him. But she KNOWS that is inadequate. She had waited so long to tell Adrien how she feels, and there's never been a better time to do so than now-oddly enough. So she summons all her bravery and faces him with a fire-flushed face. "Adrien, I...I...well...I love you. There, I said it!" Her face couldn't BE any redder, but she holds onto her courage to gauge his reaction, daring to look into his eyes.

Adrien's eyes grow as wide as they will go as his mouth drops open, and then he smiles so widely it makes his cheeks hurt! He had just heard her admit that the "other guy" was him, but saying THOSE THREE WORDS is another thing entirely! He knows how hard it must've been for Marinette to do that. He's proud of her for being gutsy enough to do so-and THRILLED that she did! He's never been happier in all his life! He doesn't quite know what to say, he is so taken aback.

"Marinette..."

"I've wanted to tell you for forever, and I've tried so many times, but something always goes wrong and I give up. Funny that I should be able to tell you now-successfully-when things couldn't possibly be worse." She smiles weakly at him. She feels happy and miserable at the same time. The situation they are in is dire, yet...in the weirdest way possible, she told Adrien how she feels-_finally_.

Still grinning, Adrien comments further. "Oh...my...God. It finally happened! Ladybug loves me! Somehow, some way, I finally got Milady to love me! I couldn't be happier! I KNEW this day would come! Eventually..." His cheeks are tinted red, but his smile doesn't waver. He, too, has mixed emotions at the moment-though it is clear which ones are dominant right now. His beaming face stares holes into Marinette's eyes, making her look away, feeling shy under the scrutiny.

Marinette feels reassured, and insecure at the same time. Adrien doesn't seem to have a single doubt about her; he seems to accept Marinette as Ladybug just fine. But she couldn't help but notice that he didn't say the words she uttered back to her. She wonders once again if his love is reserved only for Ladybug, not for Marinette, despite the similarities between the two personalities. She brushes those thoughts aside, because at least he loves one _part_ of her. She takes what she can get, and contents herself with that-for now. After all, if he loves part of her, there is hope that he will come to love ALL of her. She smiles at the thought-and at Adrien.

"Wait a minute," says Adrien. "I just thought of something. If you love _me_, Adrien, then why did you tell Cat Noir that you were in love with him? You didn't know at the time that he and I were the same person..."

"I thought you were about to uncover my secret identity. I told you that to throw you off my trail. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't worry about it. It's water under the bridge now." He smiles at her, his eyes twinkling. She smiles back, her own eyes sparkling as well.

The pair stare and smile at each other silently for more than a few moments. Finally, Adrien speaks. "God, you don't know how much I wish I could hold you right now, Marinette."

"Feelings mutual," Marinette replies, blushing.

Adrien turns his head back to front-facing, dreamy-eyed. "Feelings...mutual..." He is still in awe. Ladybug-Marinette-loves him. At long last, she returns his feelings.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Back at the Agreste Mansion

"Oh, Natalie! I did it! I finally did it! I'm finally going to bring Emilie back to us!" He is positively beaming. And Gabriel Agreste just didn't do that.

"I'm so happy for you, sir!" Natalie replies with a smile. "I'm happy for ALL of you. Congratulations, sir. I KNEW you would find a way to win! Your spirit is indomitable!" She grins at him, truly happy for him and his family as she says-but with a side dish of heartache. That very unlikely secret dream of hers is now _impossible_.

"Thank you, Natalie. And thank you for your constant support. I've always been able to count on you. But please feel free to call me Gabriel. Your loyalty to me and my family has made you more than just an assistant. You are our friend. MY friend." He smiles at her. A genuine smile. Not for his soon-to-be-resurrected wife, but just for her.

Her heart skips a beat. "Thank you for saying that, s-Gabriel." She can't help but smile, getting to call him by his first name like this. "So...how and when, if I may ask? I expected you to do it immediately, you've waited so long."

"Because the moment after I welcome Emilie back home, the first thing I want to do is reunite her with Adrien! I don't want her to worry about him the whole time, and he's going to be quite stuck for a good while. It will take time to cut through all that frozen foam. Plus, I don't know when they'll even be able to get to Adrien and his friend, after the mess FireFrighter left on the streets."

"I see. You've planned everything out just perfectly, haven't you, s-Gabriel. Meticulous as always." Another smile. And he returns it.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Adrien," Marinette says in a worried voice. "We have yet another problem on our hands that I just thought of."

"Oh great. What is it?"

"There had to be witnesses, cameras too, watching us come up here as Ladybug and Cat Noir. Then they are going to find Adrien Agreste and Marinette DuPain-Cheng up here instead? And because I didn't restore anything, and there is no footage of us leaving here, it's already clear who we are! Or...were." The lovely insect dons a sad expression matching her tone. "The whole world is going to know. There's sure to be a gaggle of reporters down there."

"You may be right, Maribug..." Marinette can't help but smile at the new nickname in spite of the seriousness of the conversation. "...but maybe it won't be as bad as you think. Maybe whoever comes to rescue us today will help us escape with our identities still secret! They have to know we were defeated this time, but they also know that we are their only hope against a Hawkmoth with THREE Miraculous, even though they don't know about the whole wish thing."

"Maybe. God, I hope you're right, Adrien. Ya know, Hawkmoth could've already made his wish and now someone else is paying the price for it right now." She bows her head.

"Maybe, maybe not. But if he has, at least the result wasn't anything earth-shattering, like a global catastrophe. That's a plus, right? Try to stay positive, Marinette. Depression doesn't suit you." He smiles warmly at his partner, trying to keep her spirits up, but she is hanging her head and doesn't see. However, she knows he's smiling at her nonetheless. She can feel it.

Marinette then lifts her head to send Adrien a weak smile, trying to do as he says. But she feels responsible for what happened, "only human" or not. She's desperately searching her mind for ideas on how to get out of this mess. She doesn't even know who Hawkmoth IS, so even if she were freed right now, she wouldn't know where to go or who to fight. And if she did, she would be in her human form. Throw in the fact that the whole world is probably going to find out her and Cat Noir's secret identities, despite her love's hopefulness, and you've got a pretty depressing picture. She's having a really hard time doing as Adrien asked of her.

Then the two of them hear sounds coming from below them. Voices and mechanical sounds. It's the elevator. Help is coming! Marinette can't help but feel the hope that fact brings, cheering herself in spite of their horrid situation. At first. Then she remembers that these people know who she and Adrien are. She crosses her fingers.

"Did you hear that, Adrien?" she says with a sad tone for someone getting rescued. "Help is on its way. Along with the exposure of our identities."

"Like I said, Bugaboo, it may not be as bad as you think. They might actually help us keep our secrets." He smiles at her, hoping his positivity will rub off on her.

"You know it's kinda weird, hearing _Adrien-you_ call me that," the black-haired beauty quips wryly, a sideways smile on her face. But even a half-smile is comforting to Adrien. He returns it.

But he is confident that the "weirdness" factor Marinette is currently experiencing will fade over time. He is sure she will get used to the idea that Adrien and Cat Noir are one and the same, and will figure out that the differences the mask bring out in him don't matter. Assuming he gets the miracle he's hoping for, such that he can ever BE Cat Noir again.

The rescue crew reaches the pair shortly after the duo's conversation ends. Four men and one buff woman.

"Hello, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" says the woman cheerfully. Marinette bows her head. "We'll get you out of here in a jiffy. But don't worry, none of US are going to tell anyone who you are. In fact, we're going to help you keep your identities secret!" Her companions all chime in with affirmations of their intentions to do so as well.

"See, Milady? I told you all wasn't lost."

"R-really?" asks a very nervous bug. "H-how? People will surely see us when we get to the bottom of the Tower..."

"Well," the woman replies. "We've got long, hooded rain-slickers for you to wear down to hide your faces and any recognizable clothing you may be wearing until we can get you away from this part of Paris. The police have the whole Tower surrounded to keep the media and looky-loos at bay and two motorcycles that can navigate around the foam hills on the streets down there, ready to get you out of here. People will be trying to follow you, so your drivers have to go a ways to lose them. But once you're far enough away, you'll be transferred to a car and driven back in closer to this part of town-as far in as the car can make it before running into more of those white 'hills.' And other than the people involved in rescuing you-and they've all sworn not to tell-no one will find out who you are. You'll just be two more ordinary citizens that got stuck in one of these foam hills and got unstuck by a crew like ours. We got your backs, guys!"

Marinette has a glimmer of hope now that she didn't have before. Maybe Cat-Adrien-is right. "How can we ever thank you guys?"

"No need to thank us, Ladybug. This is a cooperative effort from the city of Paris. You two have saved this city so many times we've all lost count. And I'm sure once you're out of here you'll find a way to do it again." She smiles at them. Then she turns to the men who had been nodding their agreement during the conversation. "What say we get to it, guys?"

"You bet!"

The five rescuers get to work with power tools, hammers, saws, and items neither of the superhero team has ever seen before. Before long, they are finally free!

The pair thank the men-and one woman-fiercely. Then they descend the Tower with them in the elevator, donning their rain-slickers.

Adrien whispers to Marinette, "Didn't I tell you, Bugaboo?" He smiles at her.

Marinette shakes her head. "Still feels weird," she utters softly, reflecting Adrien's smile.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Adrien and Marinette travel halfway to the edge town with their escorts; then are loaded into a car and driven back as promised. They are dropped off down the street from their homes to avoid questions as to why they are in a strange car and who is driving them. They say good-bye to one another at the first stop-near the bakery.

"I don't want to see you go," says Adrien sincerely.

"And I don't want to go," she replies wistfully. "But you know we have to, or our parents will worry, especially since they're sure to have heard the news about Hawkmoth today. We'll see each other again, though, I promise! I will be in touch."

"All right, I guess I have no choice but to let you go then. But I want to see you as soon as possible!" He smiles at the girl, who returns the gesture. Adrien yearns to kiss Marinette, but he doesn't want to do it in a CAR with a stranger in the front seat watching. So he settles for a peck on the cheek, giving her hand a squeeze. Her heart flutters. They exchange brief but earnest smiles, then go their separate ways.

Once home, Marinette concocts a story to explain her absence, telling her parents that she had actually been in the library the whole time Hawkmoth was creating chaos and panic in the streets, hoping that as long they believe she was never in direct danger, they won't try to "protect" her to death and stop letting her go anywhere. She NEEDS to be able to see Adrien! Plus, there is someone ELSE she must see. It's late afternoon now-it's been a very long day, starting just after 8 am-but she asks her parents if she can go see an old friend anyway, saying it's urgent. Seeing as how she had been "safe" during Hawkmoth's attack, they agree.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Marinette iterates her monologue at record speed, fueled by her devastation at current circumstances. "I'm so sorry, Master Fu. Adrien and I never meant for this to happen. We should have been more careful. We should have fought harder, better. Smarter. We let Hawkmoth get the better of us, and now he's free to bring chaos to all of Paris with OUR Miraculous, maybe even the whole world! I mean we don't know what he's going to wish for. We just know that it'll be bad, for one person or a LOT of people, when he does. And it doesn't even stop at that. He can also USE those jewels in the same fashion as Adrien and I. He'll have the same superpowers, only he'll definitely use those powers for evil! We're all doomed, and it's all my fault, no matter what Adrien says!" The distressed girl starts sobbing as she did at the Eiffel Tower.

"Calm down, Marinette. You did not willingly hand over your Miraculous; I know you and Cat Noir fought with everything you had. It is not your fault that this time Hawkmoth was ready for you, or that he chose a villain this time who outmatched you and Adrien. Put the blame solely on Hawkmoth and his lust for power. You did all you could."

"All I could...it wasn't enough."

"We cannot stop Hawkmoth from making his wish since we do not know who he is or where to find him, but if he tries to use your Miraculous after he's made his wish, you and Adrien can still fight him! You'll both simply have to choose NEW Miraculous to use from the Miracle box. All is not lost. You'll get other chances to defeat him."

Marinette stops crying-for the moment. "But what if he wishes for ultimate power, taking over the world, or overpowering ANY other Miraculous? The world is in peril now, and I don't know what to do!"

"Take heart, young one. I know your defeat today has undermined your confidence in yourself and robbed you of your optimism, but there is hope yet. Have you heard the old adage about doors? As in, when one closes another opens? Well the universe has a strange way of doing just that. Fate, if you will. You may very well get another chance to defeat Hawkmoth, Marinette, even if you must use a different magic jewel to do it. Have faith, my dear child!"

"Maybe you're right, Master. But even if I do have another chance at defeating him, Hawkmoth is sure to have used his wish by then, and someone-or _someones_-will have paid the price by the time he emerges again. I won't be able to fix that."

"Maybe not. But I understand how you feel, Marinette. I myself once lost two Miraculous-the two Hawkmoth currently holds-and my temple burned down because of it. All the other abbots within its walls perished that day. And I cannot say with confidence that I have fully recovered from that tragedy, even today. Still, good came from it in the end, in due time. Destiny is a funny and mysterious thing. Sometimes it requires a great negative to produce a great positive. What I mean is, perhaps this was all pre-ordained for a higher purpose we are not yet allowed to see. Maybe the price to be paid for Hawkmoth's wish is meant to be, for reasons we cannot know until the future arrives. While I am certain that Hawkmoth must be defeated, perhaps the time to do so has not yet come for a reason. Perhaps his wish-and the price that must be paid for it-are required to bring about a necessary change, for the better. Things may not be as bleak as they seem right now. Perhaps you simply need to wait for that other door to open. Then you will be able to defeat Hawkmoth for good, and set things right somehow. That is what I believe."

"Sorry, Master, but I don't. I just CAN'T, as much as I want to. Is there no other advice you can give me other than 'wait for the other door to open'?'"

"I cannot give you the answers you desire, nor any advice that will satisfy you. All I know is that if you are patient, the answers will come to you. There will be an opportunity to end Hawkmoth's reign; I know it. I can feel it. But you must have faith. You may not be able to now, but I believe you will in the future, when you need it most." Marinette thinks to herself, _But I'm sure I need it most now!_

Marinette's head sags in disappointment. She had not expected a truly helpful answer under these desperate circumstances, but she couldn't help but get her hopes up for one. She then lifts her head to bid the Guardian farewell. "I appreciate your words, Master Fu, I know you were trying to help me as I asked. But I believe I have to accept things as they are. I'll do what I can to defeat Hawkmoth in the future if and when he decides to use the Miraculous he stole from me and Adrien. But in the meantime...thank you very much for your time. Good-bye, Master Fu."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Adrien walks in the front door of his home. There is no-one there to greet him. 'Hawkmoth himself showed up today and defeated Ladybug and Cat Noir. But my father didn't worry about me enough to wait for me downstairs. Freakin' figures.'

But then Gabriel Agreste appears at the top of the stairs, having heard the front door open. He walks down to his son, and throws his arms around him.

"Adrien! Thank goodness you're ok. I was...worried about you."

Adrien wraps his arm around his father and smiles happily, glad he was wrong about the man. He WAS worried, after all. "It's ok, Father. I wasn't actually in any danger. I was in the library at the time of the attack. It just took me a while to get home because of all the hard piles of foam FireFrighter made. I'm sorry I made you worry." Little did Adrien know that Marinette had used the same excuse-or that his father knows he is lying!

Gabriel releases his son. "Nevermind that. I have a very special and important gift for you! It will take me some time to get it ready, though, so please wait in the dining room. Natalie will bring you something to eat."

"You...you got me a gift, Father? But it's not even my birthday!"

"I did. And this gift needs no holiday. Now off with you!" With that, he turns around and heads back upstairs, into his study.

"Wow, my dad got me a present of some sort for no apparent reason! I can't believe it!" Adrien smiles to himself. He had gotten a worried hug AND a pre-planned gift from his father of all people! He wonders what his surprise is, but he knows that whatever it is, he will love it. His dad got it for him, after all!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Emilie, my dearest wife. I have finally succeeded! It was a long and frustrating battle and a tiresome, vexing wait, but I now posses the cure that will bring you back to me! Back to our son Adrien! We will soon be a family again!" He smiles at his wife's lifeless body.

Then he takes both Miraculous in one hand and covers the jewels with the other. He closes his eyes, makes his wish aloud, and starts chanting an ancient Chinese scripture, repeating it over and over. His clasped hands begin to glow. Soon, his wife's incubation chamber begins to glow as well. Gabriel's hand begins to warm beneath the special adornments. After a number of repetitions of the sacred writings, he chances a glance at the chamber. Emilie is coming around. _Just a little more_, he says to himself. He repeats the passage a few more times. Finally, Emilie opens her eyes!

An overjoyed Gabriel stops chanting, putting the Miraculous into his pocket, and rushes to his wife's side. She has her hands on the glass in front of her, looking confused and frightened. He immediately flings open the container and lifts Emilie out of her pseudo-coffin and into his arms, bridal-style.

"Emilie, my darling! I kept my promise to you, I brought you back! You're home now, everything will be alright!"

"Gabriel," she says weakly. "Where am I, I don't recognize this place. And what's wrong with me, I feel so weak!"

"Don't worry, my love," he says with a warm smile-totally out of character for the usually cold man. "Your strength will return in time. But you are home now. I will take you into the house, and reunite you with our son! You've been asleep for such a long time. I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you again!" His smile widens as he holds Emilie close.

She pushes him back a little and looks into his eyes. "I...I don't understand, Gabriel. Reunite me with my son? I thought I just saw him last night! And you're acting like you haven't spoken to me in years! Just how long have I been asleep?"

"Your Miraculous...it was damaged, making you sick, draining your life energy. But you kept using it, and it took its toll on you. You finally succumbed to its diseased powers and you ended up in an extremely deep coma so very near death you could not be brought back by conventional means. You were beyond the help of the medical profession. But I knew better. It took two years, but I finally got my hands on the cure, and now you're here!"

"Yes, I remember now. The damaged Miraculous was making me ill. But if it killed me, then...how could there be a cure?" She drops out of her husband's grasp altogether and lands on her own two feet. She's weak, but she manages to stand. Her husband rises to stand as well, facing her.

"Patience, my love. You needn't worry about that now. The important thing is that you are HERE! Now let us go and say hello to Adrien. I promised him a wonderful gift! He will be delighted!"

"But I want to know, right now! What cure?!"

Gabriel frowns; then smiles. "You always were such a stubborn woman. I acquired the only cure for you. A wish made on the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Cat Noir!"

"You mean...I was...dead...and yet you brought me back...with two Miraculous?"

"Yes, my love."

"That...that can't possibly be right, Gabriel! Isn't it cheating? If I was dead, maybe I was supposed to be! It isn't natural to bring the dead back to life! Especially using the Miraculous! You shouldn't experiment with such magic! Who knows what terrible consequences this could bring! Gabriel, you shouldn't have done this! It's wrong!"

Gabriel's face reflects his utter shock at his newly-revived wife's reaction. He had not anticipated that.

"But Emilie...I promised you! I promised I would bring you back! Please, don't be angry. You have another chance now, a chance to be a family again with me and Adrien! Don't be so stubborn and just enjoy your new life!"

Dead silence. For several minutes. Gabriel is waiting for Emilie to respond to him, to say something, anything. But she doesn't. Her face is hard; his is confused and unhappy, as compared to moments before when he was happier than he ever had been since his wife "disappeared."

"Where is my son?!" Emilie finally barks out, backing away from her husband.

Gabriel is more than happy to tell her. He thinks seeing him is just the thing to make her come around. With a smile, he says, "He's waiting for us in the dining room. Come, let me show you!" He holds his hand out to her, but she jerks hers away.

They make their way into the dining room as Gabriel tries to bring Emilie up to date on everything she missed since her collapse, but she remains silent. Once inside, they see Adrien slumped over his empty plate.

"Adrien?" his mother calls out, worry evident in her voice. The boy doesn't respond. She rushes to his side, her husband following closely behind. She shakes the boy's shoulders. "Adrien?!" she calls again, more loudly and forcefully this time. She lifts his head from his plate, and looks into staring, lifeless green eyes. She goes cold all over. "ADRIEN!" she screams.

"What? What is it, what's wrong with him?" Gabriel asks in a panic.

"This is YOUR doing, Gabriel! I KNOW it is! You can't cheat death! There is always a price to pay! You traded my life for his, you MONSTER!" With that, she crumples onto the floor in a heap, pulling her son's body out of his chair to rest in her lap as she sobs into his hair.

Those words, again. "There is always a price to pay." Gabriel sinks to his knees in despair. "What have I done. What HAVE I done?! This isn't what I wanted, I swear! I only wanted to be a family again!" Tears begin to streak down the broken-hearted man's face-so powerful is the regret.

Emilie turns to her husband and spits, "Get out of here! Leave immediately! I don't want to see you again after what you've done! You KILLED our son! How COULD you, Gabriel?! How could you..." She trails off into a whisper, returning her face to her son's hair, weeping heavily. Gabriel walks away, into the foyer, and drops to his knees again.

The man is beside himself. This is the only price he WASN'T willing to pay for Emilie's life, but he never dreamed he would have to. He simply assumed someone ELSE would pay the price-and he never expected karma to demand equal pay, either. He never dreamed the price would be a life for a life. But then Ladybug's words come back to haunt him: "Something of equal measure will be taken from someone else." He should have known. He was warned. His face twists in agony. The tears that had stopped well up again.

He had made an enormous mistake. His arrogance and selfishness had caused this. His son's death is on his shoulders. Emilie hates him; that's clear to see. And rightfully so. He cries out in despair, hating himself almost as much as his wife does.

Natalie approaches Gabriel, squatting down to get face to face, blue meeting blue. She knew of Gabriel's plans for this night, but since she was not a part of them, she knew to keep away and stayed upstairs. But she had heard the commotion. "Natalie, I've made a terrible, terrible mistake!" Gabriel admits. The devoted woman looks at him sympathetically.

"I know, Gabriel, I know. I didn't mean to pry, but the shouting got my attention. I heard most of what happened. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Natalie!" the man says with desperation in his voice and previously un-shed tears trickling down his face. Natalie has never seen him like this, and it breaks her heart. She wants more than anything to help him, but she hasn't the faintest clue what she can do for him.

Gabriel continues to unload on his assistant and only friend, his tears drying. "My wife hates me, Natalie. She called me a monster. And...she's right. Ladybug and Cat Noir tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I was too greedy and selfish. I didn't stop to think, much less care, about how much my wish might cost, as foretold by the Guardian." New tears slip from his eyes, remembering what the price of that wish turned out to be. He takes hold of Natalie's shoulders, shaking them with his next words. "But the cost is way too high! And it's costing me, Natalie, not some stranger! And my beloved wife! And my precious SON! Not that it's right that some other poor soul suffer the consequences, but at least then I'd be able to pretend that there WAS no price, as selfish as I know that is. Oh, God, Natalie...there has GOT to be a way to undo this! To fix my mistake! Please, Natalie, help me! I can't bear this, please help me! I must make things right! I know I don't deserve any help, but...my son doesn't deserve to DIE!"

Natalie puts her hand on Gabriel's arm and squeezes, giving him a look of sincere compassion and love. "I'm so sorry, Gabriel. So so very sorry. But I don't think there IS a way to UNwish." There are now tears leaking from her own eyes. It's hard for her to see Gabriel hurting like this. She also feels sorrowful at the passing of Adrien, whom she had grown to care for during her time as Mr. Agreste's assistant. In addition, she feels for Emilie, whom she can hear weeping from the dining room, mourning her son. The situation seems horribly hopeless.

"Natalie, please take my wife to a guest room upstairs to rest. I shall put Adrien in the chamber."

"Yes, Gabriel."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Later that evening, Gabriel goes upstairs to see his wife. Much to his surprise, she smiles weakly at him when she sees him. "Come, sit," she says, patting the bed beside her.

"Emilie, I-"

"Shhh. I know, Gabriel. I know that you were only thinking of us, of our family. But we both know this is wrong. I forgive you, now, but you have to make things right."

"But...I don't know how..."

"Ladybug. She has the power to restore magical damage. Together with ours, she will have FOUR Miraculous. Talk to her, she may find a way. I believe there is one, and if anyone can find it, it's her. I'm certain she will able to put all this right again." She smiles at her husband, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Alright. I will do it. But if she does bring back Adrien, you will-"

"It's alright, darling. I know. I made my peace with death when I found out my Miraculous was draining my life force. I'm willing, and ready. Especially for my son."

"I love you, Emilie. I will miss you so much, as I have all the time you were gone before today. It will be so hard to say good-bye again."

"I know. But you have Adrien, and he has you. You will be alright, I know it. You're very strong. Just take care of Adrien for me. OK? I love you. Now go get Ladybug and put things back the way they should be."

She gives him one last smile-and then a lingering good-bye kiss.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It's bedtime at the DuPain-Cheng bakery. Marinette has already said her good night's, her parents have already gone to bed, and she is slipping into her own bed for the night. But then her cell phone rings.

"Who could THAT be, at THIS hour?" she wonders aloud. She picks up the phone, noticing that the number is unfamiliar.

"Hello?"

"Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"Marinette, this is Gabriel Agreste. I got your cell number from my son's computer. I need you to come over right away. It's Adrien."

Marinette begins to panic. "Wh-what do you mean? What's wrong with Adrien, and how can I help?" She gulps hard.

"Save the details for later. Right now, I desperately need your help. My _son_ desperately needs your help. If you truly love him, you will come. _Immediately_." Marinette wonders in a corner of her mind how he knows of her feelings for his son. She opens her mouth to speak, but the line has gone dead. He hung up.

Marinette is sick with worry. Gabriel wouldn't call her and say all that-at ten o'clock at night-if Adrien weren't really in trouble. SERIOUS trouble. She promptly puts on her shoes and grabs a jacket and her purse. She can't swing out of her balcony any more, though, so she has to sneak downstairs and out the front door without her parents noticing.

Once outside, she races to the Agreste home. She's still in her pajamas, but doesn't care. She rings the bell. Without the eyeball camera jutting out or a voice over the loudspeaker, the gates are opened for her. She goes through the metal fence and up to the front door. It is flung open quickly.

Standing there before her is Gabriel Agreste, a disheartening look of anguish on his face-and his eyes are red and puffy. _Has he been...crying?_ she wonders, in disbelief that it could be so. She is profoundly worried now.

"This way," Mr. Agreste says brusquely, walking away with a distressed-looking Natalie at his side, and bids the girl to follow with a wave of his arm. Once inside, the trio go down a set of stairs behind a secret passage in Gabriel's study. They walk a ways, until they come out into a large greenhouse. There is what appears to be a tanning bed in the middle of it. As they approach it, the form of a person begins to take shape inside the contraption. Finally, they are close enough to make out the face. It's Adrien.

Marinette's eyes go wide as she gasps and covers her open mouth with her hand. Gabriel opens the container; then he backs up to stand next to Marinette, Natalie on his other side.

"Adrien...are you ok?" Marinette whispers, coming closer and crouching down, taking the boy's hand. It's cold. _Very_ cold.

"Let me explain, Marinette," says the deep voice beside her. "This is going to be very upsetting, but you MUST know all the details if you are to help us, so please bear with me."

Marinette gulps as she stands and turns to face Mr. Agreste. What is he talking about? Why isn't Adrien moving? Why is he so cold? Why isn't he responding to her touch and her voice? Panic is rising. She is filled with a dreadful fear, but she nods at Gabriel. He seems to be in the know, so she must listen. She tries to hold her composure as he speaks.

Gabriel sighs, and looks down. Then he straightens up and looks at Marinette in the eyes. Somberly, he begins. "I am Hawkmoth. I used my son's and your jewels to bring back my long-lost wife with a wish. But as you warned me, there was a price of equal measure to pay for that. The universe took my precious Adrien's life instead. Now I've lost the only thing that matters to me more in this whole, horrible world. I made a dreadful mistake, one I'll pay dearly for throughout the rest of my life no matter what happens tonight. But if anyone can save Adrien-and I realize that might not even be possible-it's you, Ladybug. Please, I'm begging you. Help me! Help _us!" _He holds out his hand to her, both her and Adrien's Miraculous in his palm.

Marinette is in shock! Hawkmoth turned out to be Mr. Agreste after all? He DID already make his wish? And the price for that wish has already been paid, with Adrien's life?!

Natalie, staying quiet and out of the way next to Gabriel, bears witness to all this pain, her eyes glistening. But Marinette doesn't seem to notice her.

The former Ladybug glances at the Miraculous in Gabriel's hand, then looks at Adrien again. She turns back to Gabriel with fierce eyes and snatches the Miraculous from his hand.

She is stunned, crushed, disgusted, and furious. Her eyes fill with tears as it sinks in that the body in that glass casket is a lifeless Adrien.

Then Marinette turns to face the fashion designer again. "YOU KILLED ADRIEN, YOU BASTARD!" Marinette's unshed tears pour from her anguished eyes. She rages over her loss and holds nothing back from Gabriel Agreste-an assassin in her eyes. She punches his chest with alternating fists as she screams at him.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU _MURDERED_ HIM! You vile BEAST! You murdered the one I love! You took him away from me! How could you?! How COULD you?!" Her legs are so shaky she can no longer stand on them.

Marinette sinks to the floor, sliding her arms down the front of Mr. Agreste's body. She is bawling uncontrollably now. It's too much to take. She had just barely begun a relationship with the love of her life, and now he is gone. Thanks to his own _father._

"Marinette," replies Gabriel, looking down at Marinette, his voice even darker now. Fresh tears form in his eyes. "I know. It's true. I'm absolutely despicable. But there has GOT to be a way to undo this, and only you can find that way. Please, I beg you, concentrate for a minute and figure it out! I want my son back as much as you do! As does the woman my son paid the ultimate price FOR-my wife."

"Are you STUPID too?" Marinette screams, looking up at Gabriel. "THIS CAN'T BE UNDONE! We warned you! We told you this would happen! A price to pay, of equal value! You saved a life and so the universe took one! There's no fixing that, you DEMON!"

Tears begin to slide out from the elder Agreste's eyes. He collapses into a crouching position on the floor before Marinette, no longer able to stand on his own trembling legs either. Natalie, from beside Gabriel, is overcome with emotion at all this sorrow and lets tears slip from her eyes as well. She gets down on her knees and wraps an arm around Gabriel's neck. But after a moment, the man sniffs and wipes his wet face-making Natalie do the same-to beg again.

"Marinette, please. Just think about it! With your powers back, maybe there is SOMETHING you can do, something you never thought of. Something the Master doesn't know about. Something so powerful that it defeats even a wish made on the strongest Miraculous in the world! There has GOT to be a way to put things back the way they were! Feel free to hate me; you can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself. But at least THINK about what I've said?! If there is a way-ANY way-you will find it! Please, I'm begging you on hands and knees, just THINK about it!" He gets onto his knees from his crouching position, tears still falling.

Natalie can only think how Marinette is wrong about Gabriel. He is more aware than anyone that he made a terrible mistake-all with the best of intentions-and is now paying the price for his error. He couldn't be sorrier. He's on his KNEES, for goodness' sake, and crying! But it is not her place to speak up. Thus she quietly keeps to herself beside the man she loves, weeping silently.

Marinette glares at the fashion designer through thinning tears, her hands balled into tight fists. Then she speaks to him the only words she cares to utter at the moment. "Butterfly and Peacock. I want them too."

"Of course," Gabriel says darkly, no longer in tears but his eyes still glossy. "I'll get them out of my safe when you leave."

"I'm leaving now!" Gabriel tilts his head down, then up again. He's sure the girl will be back. After all, she is in love with his son. He knew that the day she brought back his book, saying she had taken it because she thought it contained pictures of Adrien and then asked him to allow the boy to go back to school.

"Very well. Follow me back."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Once back in the study-all Miraculous returned to a miserable Marinette and all tears dried up-the named young lady suddenly has an idea. It comes to her out of nowhere, the Master's words echoing in her mind-about another door opening up once one has closed.

"Wait..." she says cautiously to Gabriel and Natalie, standing side-by-side in front of her near the painting in Gabriel's study. "Wait, where did Emilie go?"

Gabriel answers. "She's in the guest room, sleeping. Why?"

"I got an idea. It probably won't work, but to even try it I need silence. I'm afraid she would interfere."

"I understand," replies Gabriel. "You needn't worry about that. So what is your idea?"

"The Guardian gave me some advice earlier I failed to listen to. First, he said that the answers will come to me when I needed it most. I thought I needed it most then, but now I see things differently. I know that NOW is when I need it most. He also talked about you, Hawkmoth. He said that maybe the time to defeat you had not yet come for a reason and that maybe the price for your wish is meant to be, for the better, but I'd only be able to see that in the future, which is now. Plus he said that sometimes destiny requires a great negative to bring about a great positive. Well this a great negative, and the positives to come from it if I'm successful are Adrien's return and the fact that you'll never be Hawkmoth again. All these things together may be the answer to Master Fu's words. Finally, Fu said that the universe has a way of opening a door when it closes one. And I don't think anyone in this room would disagree that a door has definitely been closed-but my idea may be another one opening. I dismissed all of the Guardian's words at first, but I think it's all starting to make sense now. Let's try my idea. It certainly can't hurt."

Gabriel doesn't understand in full everything the girl is talking about, but he nonetheless begins to thank her adamantly for trying ANYTHING to bring back his son. But Marinette shushes him.

"Silence, please, both of you. I need to concentrate."

The pair answer in the affirmative, and back away in silence.

Marinette surprises everyone present by donning both her own Ladybug Miraculous, AND Cat Noir's. They watch in amazement and taciturnity.

"Tikki, spots on! Plagg, claws out!" She thus invokes the power of the two most powerful Miraculous in the world simultaneously. Her suit then changes to match: She has Cat Noir's ears and tail, but Ladybug's mask. Half her chest is red-and-black polka-dotted and the other half solid black leather. One leg is red with little black circles on it; the other jet black, complete with boot. One arm is unmistakably Ladybug's; the other Cat Noir's. She has both her yoyo and Cat's baton. She is now ready to execute her plan, for better or for worse. She is yanking that "other door" wide open, along with her mind-she has no choice.

"The only thing that could be more powerful than Ladybug's Miraculous or that of Cat Noir," Marinette says to her surprised audience in front of her, "is both at once. I'm opening that 'other door' now. But let's do this in the secret chamber. If I am successful, we'll all want to see Adrien." Gabriel nods, and they all head back to the private room.

Marinette kneels in front of Adrien's body, ignoring the onlookers behind her. She adds one last statement. "Gabriel, you wanted a solution that neither I nor the Guardian ever thought of. Well, I'm SURE Master Fu never thought of THIS solution! I just hope it works..."

The silent pair behind her nod their agreement, though Marinette cannot see it. She opens the "casket," and then...

She begins to speak to the universe as if it were a living thing. "Today, powers that be, an egregious error was made. But all involved have learned a hard lesson from it. I ask you now to please reverse the effects." Then she takes the baton from her back and her yoyo from her side, and throws them both into the air. "Miraculous LadyNoir!" she yells. The room is showered with power not unlike that of a sorcerer's, a combination of mystical ladybugs and magic black swirls. When it is over, Marinette de-transforms, taking Cat's ring off.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Come on, please! I'm begging, please work! Adrien, open your eyes!_

After what seems an eternity-though it's only been a minute or two-Adrien opens his eyes. Marinette squeals in delight as the pair behind her sigh heavily with relief. Then Adrien sits up, obviously confused. "Wh-where am I? What happened to me?"

Marinette throws her arms around Adrien and sobs into his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" he asks, concerned.

"Absolutely nothing!" she says enthusiastically. She then pulls away from him and stands up, gesturing with her arm to his father and Natalie. She takes a step sideways to make room for them.

Gabriel rushes to his son's side. He gets gets down on his knees and embraces his son as if he were disappearing, new tears budding in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Adrien, so very sorry. I hope someday you can forgive me."

Adrien steps out of the enclosure and Gabriel rises to his feet. "Father, what are you apologizing for? What is it you hope I'll forgive? And where the Hell AM I?"

The room is suddenly filled with laughter. Gabriel, Natalie, and Marinette are so happy to see a seemingly-unaffected Adrien that they can't help it.

Adrien doesn't understand. But once the laughter dies down, Gabriel has something to say to his son.

"Natalie, can you please take Marinette back? I need to speak to Adrien alone."

"Of course, Gabriel. I understand."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The women return to the study to wait for the Agrestes. Then Gabriel brings his son up to speed, confessing to having been Hawkmoth, meaning he now knows his son's and Marinette's true identities. The man also tells the junior Agreste what he had wished for-as well as the reasons behind the wish and why he didn't heed Ladybug's and Cat Noir's warnings-and that the blond's mother had been close by all along, in the very chamber the young man had just risen from. Gabriel also tells him that his life was spared thanks to Marinette, and that she has his ring-and that his mother is no longer among the living, for good.

But the boy does not forgive his father. The man had wreaked havoc for so long, and then pretty much KILLED his own son with the wish he had lusted after so much, even in the face of Ladybug's and Cat Noir's warnings. He cannot approve of his father's actions, and is sure his mother wouldn't either, even with his reasons explained. It also bothers him that his mother had been on the household grounds the entire time, yet his father had never bothered to tell him. He addresses the elder Agreste when the former Hawkmoth finishes his tale to his son, responding angrily.

"Get me out of here! I need to be alone now, and I want to BE alone in my own room!"

"I understand, son. I'll lead you out."

With that, the two Agrestes head back to the main house, Adrien asking his father to tell Marinette and Natalie to leave him alone for at least a couple of days.

Once back in the study, Gabriel delivers his son's message to the women as his son silently leaves the room. Marinette knows that with the two or three bombshells Adrien had gotten that night, he needs time to process and come to terms with it all, and agrees to let him be for a few days. Natalie understands too, and simply nods at the man delivering Adrien's message.

Then Gabriel addresses them both. "I shall put Emilie back in the incubator," he says sadly, "and then we'll bury her in the sanctuary she was stored in until today." He tilts his head downward, and Natalie gives his hand a squeeze. He doesn't look up, but he does squeeze back. Natalie blushes.

"Oh, and Gabriel..." begins Marinette, "I don't know if this matters to you or not, but I think I may be able to forgive you now. I never would have dreamed that possible after what you did, but the Master's words got to me-as well as witnessing your love for your son. I know this wasn't a part of your plan, misguided though you were. You truly did only want something _good_ for your family."

"Thank you for that, Marinette. I just hope my son comes to the same conclusion some day. And I also hope you know that I will never reveal your or Adrien's secret identities to anyone. You can both continue to help your fellow Parisians when they are in need of your services."

"Thank you, sir."

Then Marinette says her good-byes, and leaves for home. Now that she has her power back, she can sneak in through her bedroom window, as it is dawn now and her parents will surely be upset if she comes in through the front door. She is shocked, however, when she makes it outside-all the foam hills are gone! The Miraculous power that had undone Gabriel's wish had also restored the town to normal!

Natalie and Gabriel then fetch the now-lifeless Emilie and take her back down to the secret room, and place her inside the capsule she had risen from. Gabriel, happy as he is to have his son back, is nonetheless broken-hearted about losing his wife yet again. Permanently this time. Natalie comforts him with her arm around his waist as he stands before the glass coffin. Her having not heard Gabriel's private discussion with Adrien, the man repeats some of the words uttered to his son to his assistant and friend.

"I meant well, Natalie," the man says to her. "I only wanted to bring my son's mother back to him. I know I should have listened to Ladybug and Cat Noir, but I didn't believe what they said. I was so sure that the equal cost to maintain balance was a lie Guardians told to keep Miraculous owners from gaining too much power and using it for evil. I've really done it this time, Natalie."

Natalie releases the man hovering over a soon-to-be grave. She turns him to face her with a hand on his shoulder, "Gabriel, your intentions were good. I'm sure Adrien will understand that soon enough, and he will come to forgive you."

The man puts a hand over hers. "I hope you're right, Natalie. Oh, and thank you. Thank you for staying by my side and supporting me through all this. You're always there for me, through thick and thin. Through the best and the worst. I don't know what I would do without you."

Natalie's cheeks turn red, and she can't help the wonderful feelings that wash over her at these words. "It's nothing, really, Gabriel. It's nothing."

Finally, the pair leave the room for the main house once again.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Marinette tries to sleep for the few hours she has left before her parents miss her. They always get up at dawn to start work before the bakery opens, but they don't expect their teenage daughter to do the same. Especially since it's Saturday morning. So they let her sleep in.

However, up in her room, a worried Marinette cannot stop the rampaging thoughts in her mind, even knowing that she will be expected shortly before her parents come looking for her. She lay on her bed, turning things over in her mind-unable to sleep.

She finally decides that she isn't going to sleep, and heads downstairs. Her parents can't help but notice the bags under her eyes, her sluggish movement, her constant yawning. They inquire about it. Their daughter simply tells them she had a bout of insomnia. They seem satisfied with that answer, and instruct her to go to bed early that night to catch up on sleep. The girl agrees.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Adrien, too, cannot sleep. In just one day he had found out that his father is Hawkmoth, that his mother wasn't ever truly missing, that his father had traded his life for his mother's despite the warnings he and Ladybug had given him, and that now his mother is truly gone for good. It's a lot to take in.

His mind is haunted by heartache, hopelessness, and hostility.

"I wanted my mom back as much as he did," Adrien says to Plagg, busy eating a piece of cheese. "Having to say good-bye to her yet again is a big blow-not to mention finding out my dad knew this whole time where she was! And finding out my dad is the guy I've been fighting all this time?! Plus the fact that he obviously paid no heed to the warnings Ladybug and I gave him just makes that even worse, whether or not he believed all of it. And worst of all, Father being willing to make a trade of ANY kind that he HAD to know was wrong to get Mom back makes me angriest of all! I mean, I'm sure he didn't know that I would be the one to pay the price, but he did have to know that there was SOME price to pay; Ladybug and I told him as much! My father betrayed me! Not as if he ever cared to start with..."

"But that's not true!" Plagg responds, shoving the rest of his triangle of cheese into his mouth. "It was your father's love for you and your mother that made him turn into Hawkmoth in the first place; he told you as much. And he used his one wish to bring your mom back for YOU, as well as himself, instead of asking for ultimate power, or global domination or the like. His motives were obviously good, though misguided. I'm not saying that what he did was okay, I'm just saying he did it all out of love, not hatred or evil. Blech, I think I'm going to be sick, being so mushy. But anyway...weren't you listening when your father confessed all his sins to you and gave you his reasons?"

"Yeah, I heard his excuses. But he had to have known he was wrong, Plagg. The whole time. He betrayed me! How am I supposed to forgive that?"

"By understanding. And believing. Not that I blame you for being upset, but don't you think you should consider your father's reasons before you judge him and outright condemn him like this? I can't believe I'm saying this. Anyway...you got any more cheese?" He grins at his owner, trying to lighten his mood.

Adrien groans, and lets his Kwami know he no longer wishes to discuss the issue. He tells the 'floating stomach' that he wishes to sleep now, and the magical creature lets it all go for now.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"He still isn't speaking to me, Natalie. What am I going to do? How can I atone for my sins?"

"First of all, I think you must forgive YOURSELF! How can you make up for your mistakes by hating yourself? Otherwise, of course, just give him time; I'm sure he'll come around, Gabriel." She gives him a reassuring smile, standing behind him whilst he stares at his wife's portrait in the study.

He then turns around to face Natalie, a small smile on his OWN face. "Thank you, Natalie. I don't know if I can do what you ask considering how bad I feel, but I very much appreciate your support. I would feel so alone without it."

His smile widens as Natalie returns it, blushing at the compliment.

"No problem, sir, it's what I'm here for."

"You are the closest thing to me next to my wife and son."

Natalie hides her joy at those words as best she can-but can't help the grin that stretches across her face anyway. "Th-thank you, Gabriel."

But Gabriel notices the joy in that smile, and it makes him happier than he would have expected, in spite of the pain in his heart.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Three days later, it's Tuesday and Adrien still hasn't shown up for school, pretending to be sick. Marinette has given him time, now, so finally-after that torturous wait-a dotted superhero knocks on Adrien's window a little after midnight. He rouses from sleep; then, seeing who it is, reluctantly opens the window and lets her in.

"I'm not in the mood for company right now, Ladybug," Adrien says dejectedly. "Surely you understand."

"I do. That night, I felt exactly the same way you do now. I screamed terribly ugly things at your father."

"But? Saying that, I assume you've changed your mind? Please, Marinette, don't try to change mine. Just let me handle this on my own."

"I can't do that, Adrien. Because I know better about your dad, and I know that you both need and want resolution, and I think I can help you get that. It's...kinda my duty. I can't force you to believe me, but would you at least listen? You don't have to say anything, just hear me out. What could it hurt?"

"It could hurt plenty! My father betrayed me! In more ways than one! I don't WANT to hear how wonderful he is now! So please leave and let me be. No offense."

"None taken. But I have to tell you what I learned about the man I hated with all my might just a few days ago. Would you please listen? For me?"

Her blue eyes are pleading with his green ones. As much as Adrien wants to dismiss her, considering his severely bummed-out mood, he can't just ignore her. Especially when she's right there in his room, in the middle of the night.

"Alright, I give you ten minutes. Fifteen at the most. Then you gotta go. OK?" Marinette nods, and the couple go sit side-by-side on the boy's bed.

Marinette recounts the Master's words, telling Adrien how his father's defeat in this particular way at this particular time may have been fate, for the purpose of making Gabriel give up being Hawkmoth permanently, and possibly to bring the two Agrestes together-and how she herself was able to forgive Gabriel because of Fu's words. Those words had made sense of senselessness. Marinette KNOWS Gabriel loves his son, and did what all he did for his sake, and she tells the boy so.

"You sound just like Plagg," the model comments, pointing to the sleeping magical cat on his pillow. He too said I should consider my dad's motives before I condemn him."

"Good for Plagg! He's right, ya know. I do understand your anger and hurt, but it doesn't have to go on. You don't know just how bad your dad feels about what happened. I was there while you were stuck in that incubation chamber. I saw it with my own eyes. Adrien, your father CRIED!"

"Yeah, I saw him tear up. So what?"

"He's a cocky man; to do that, he HAD to feel really bad. Actually, I think he had been crying before I even came. I mean his eyes were red and puffy by the time I arrived. And by the way, he called me at TEN at NIGHT to BEG me for my help-and he did it again later, too. He said he hated himself, called himself despicable. He said he'd pay for his 'dreadful mistake' for the rest of his life. He even got down on his KNEES! The arrogant, cold, proud Gabriel Agreste got on his KNEES for you! He was DESPERATE to save you! If he didn't love you, none of that would've happened. And had he been truly evil, he wouldn't have wished to bring your mother back to you, he would've wished for something more...evil. Like ultimate power or something. Please think it over, Adrien. You don't OWE your father a second chance, but you owe _yourself_ one. Please reconsider? That's all I have to say." She smiles at Adrien, gently squeezes his arm, then heads toward the window to leave.

"Wait," the young man says, taking Ladybug by the hand. "I don't know if or when I can forgive my father, but...honestly, I've had enough alone time. Would you...stay with me for a little while?"

Ladybug smiles widely at the boy. "Of course."

"And...can I please see your real face, if it's not too much to ask?"

With another smile, Ladybug reverts to her usual self. She can't believe Adrien actually ASKED for Marinette! Didn't he love only her alter ego?

Marinette retakes her seat beside Adrien. They talk for a couple of hours, making Marinette very happy-Adrien had actually ASKED to talk to her usual self when she thought he only had eyes for her other personality! The shared conversation also cheers a gloomy Adrien up considerably.

Then, at four in the morning, Adrien asks Marinette a question. "Listen, Marinette...we only have a couple of hours left. Would you mind becoming Ladybug so we can go out and skip along some rooftops together? I'm tired of being stuck in here..."

Marinette can't help but feel a bit disappointed by the request, she's so jealous of _herself._ But she'll do anything for Adrien!

Marinette can't get over how different Adrien is when he's Cat Noir. But at least now, she can SEE Adrien in him, now knowing who he really is. She figures out that his mask just gives him a lot more confidence in himself that he doesn't have ordinarily, and that it allows him to _play_ more, what with the puns and flirting and all, as compared to the Adrien who's normally painfully shy, and always stuck at home. Now she understands how you can love two people at once, when they are in reality just one person-thus how Adrien can possibly love her both with and without her mask. But she's still not quite convinced.

They return to Adrien's room just before dawn, and Cat Noir reverts. He asks Ladybug to do the same.

"Well, ok..." she asks. "But why? I have to leave in a minute and I have to be Ladybug to get home in time!"

"Just for a minute, then you can go back. I promise." She does as he asks.

"THIS is why..." Adrien says softly, wrapping his arms around the young lady's waist, green eyes penetrating blue ones. "I wanted to tell the real you. Marinette, I love you." Before the girl can answer, a pair of soft, warm lips are on top of hers in a long, gentle kiss. She closes her eyes, melting into Adrien's sweet lip-lock, her arms wrapping around his back. All hint of doubt about his feelings for her vanish without a trace. Adrien LOVES her. BOTH of her. Just like she loves both Adrien AND Cat Noir. She is blissfully happy.

When their faces separate, only by a couple of inches, Adrien gives Marinette a tender smile. She returns it. "Adrien...I love you too." Their smiles widen as they stare into each other's eyes, forgetting all about the time.

"Ahem," a red and black magic bug calls out, surprising the duo and making them look away from each other. "Aren't you supposed to be getting home by now, Marinette?"

"OH! I forgot! Thanks, Tikki!" She slides out of Adrien's arms, missing his warmth immediately. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"I know. It's ok, Bugaboo." He gives her a charming smile. She returns it.

"I'll see you later, Adrien!"

"The sooner the better, Marinette!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next day, Adrien actually shows up at school, surprising his new love (though nothing is official yet)! Whilst everyone is standing around talking, people swarm him to ask if he's really alright, especially that pesky Chloe. Adrien tells them he's fine now; that he's been out with a bad cold.

But when Marinette sees Chloe intertwining her arm with Adrien's like he's her personal possession, she sees red. Unable to control her jealousy, she moves down to ask Adrien how he's doing too-though she knows perfectly well what his problem has been all this time. But much to her surprise, before she can get a single word out...

Adrien grins from ear to ear at seeing Marinette walking his way. Already risen from his seat, the teenager gingerly pushes his well-wishers to the side, un-entangling himself from Chloe's arm, upsetting the girl, to get close to Marinette. He smiles at her radiantly, and then takes her hand.

But before Chloe's angry, open mouth can get one word out, Adrien speaks up. "Chloe, class...I have an announcement to make! Marinette is my new girlfriend!"

Marinette is in shock! But happily so. She returns Adrien's smile, blushing furiously and forgetting all about what's-her-name.

Questions are shouted at the new couple from everywhere, to which Adrien replies, "Well Marinette nursed me back to health while I was sick, and in the process we just fell for each other! What can I say?" He nervously rubs the back of his neck, but does not regret a thing.

"Y-yeah, that's exactly what happened!" adds an embarrassed but joyous Marinette.

Chloe glares at the blue-eyed girl, hands on her hips, then storms off out of the room. Marinette ignores her, thinking she got what she deserved, but Adrien thinks otherwise. He whispers into Marinette's ear as people begin to take their seats. "Maybe I should go after her," he begins. "She's my friend, after all, and I'm sure this hurt her."

Marinette whispers back, "She acts like she OWNS you, Adrien! You can't keep letting her believe that. Besides, she's very strong. That's one thing I've learned about her, and why I've entrusted her with the Bee Miraculous."

"I guess you're right, Maribug." They pull apart, Marinette grinning at her boyfriend's use of the new nickname he had given her. Adrien smiles shyly back at her, still holding her hand.

But then Mrs. Bustier's voice finally wakes the couple up. She's asking for the third time for them to sit down. "OH!" the duo says simultaneously, letting go each other's hands, and doing as asked. The whole class laughs at the new lovebirds-save Chloe, still in the bathroom.

Alya is crossing her arms in front of her chest, glaring sideways at Marinette from her seat beside her. "And you didn't tell me about this little development until now WHY?" she asks roughly. Marinette fumbles her words. Finally, she has an answer-part lie, part truth.

"W-well, you see, Alya, it's like this. I did take care of Adrien while he was out of commission, but I didn't think that was newsworthy, and honestly, I didn't know we were an official couple until just now! Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to leave you out of the loop. You KNOW you're my best friend, right? I'm really sorry, I should have told you what was going on. Forgive me?" She gives Alya the most pathetic puppy-dog eyes she can muster.

Alya continues to glare for a minute; then she softens her stare and uncrosses her arms, turning her head toward her buddy and speaks to her with mock anger. "Ok, I'll forgive you. THIS time. But in the future, I want in on _every detail_ about you and Adrien; leave _nothing_ out? Understand?"

"Absolutely, Alya! After all, YOU'RE my best friend!" The pair smile at one another, reconciliation complete.

Meanwhile, Adrien is taking his seat next to Nino. Nino faces Adrien, his arms crossed in front of him in mock arrogance, a cheeky smile on his face. "So, you and Marinette, huh dude? I'm happy for you, really I am. Marinette's super cool, and you guys look awesome together. But don't you think you could have at least told ME you were taking an interest in her, bro? Or am I not important enough to tell anymore?"

"O-Oh, no, it's nothing like that, Nino. I just wasn't sure until this morning that she wanted anyone to know, you know? That's all. So...are we cool?"

"Icy!" replies Nino, holding out his fist for his best friend to bump. They "pound it," and then turn their attention back to class.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After school, after walking Marinette to her house hand-in-hand and kissing her good-bye, Adrien returns home. He sees his father, shoulders slumped, looking up at him from a down-turned head.

"Adrien...would you like, perhaps, to go out to eat tonight? Just the two of us?" This isn't the first time Gabriel has approached the boy to ask him to spend time with him. It's obvious the man is TRYING to make up with his son-and get closer to him. Just like Adrien always wanted. But the young man is still too angry. He simply glares at his parent, and heads to his room without a word.

Natalie, having witnessed this interchange, tries to comfort the fashion designer.

"He just needs more time, Gabriel," she says sympathetically, putting her hand on the man's shoulder. "I guarantee you, he WILL come around."

Gabriel places his hand over Natalie's. She smiles at him, a pink tint to her cheeks.

In the back of his mind, Mr. Agreste has a rush of thought that both delights and upsets him. He is-and probably has been for a while-developing feelings for his employee. But he LOVES his wife. Yet, he knows that bringing her back was a long shot at best, and when he really thinks about it, he realizes that he had already gotten over her death for the most part before he TRIED to bring her back. Sure, he had missed her, but the main reason he had wanted to bring her back was for Adrien's sake. Yet he was nonetheless thrilled at her return until he discovered what it cost him. He's all mixed up. However, he now knows that his wife is gone for good. Thus, he asks Natalie a question, deciding to take a chance on someone else despite the confusion in his head-though he knows to go slowly. He still needs time to properly mourn before rushing into things.

"Natalie," he replies to her comment, "I don't really feel like dining alone tonight. How would you like to accompany me?"

Natalie is taken aback. She never dreamed, in a million ears, that her love-always off-limits and out of reach to her-would invite her out on a date! She stutters her answer as her pink cheeks turn red.

"A-are you s-sure, Gabriel? I-I-I mean...it's not like I d-don't want to go; I really, really do...it's just that...I never expected you to ask me! Especially with what recently happened!"

Gabriel had allowed himself to think that bringing his wife back would make the Agrestes a family again, and make them all happy. But now, after understanding that his plan was flawed and wrong from the get-go-and admitting to himself that he has feelings for his assistant despite his lingering love for his wife-he begins to think differently. She, not Emilie, may be the key to his and his son's future as a family.

He knows that Natalie understands better than anyone else how he feels for his former missus and why he had tried to bring her back. He thinks to himself how he oughtn't let this second chance, with a wonderful and devoted woman who obviously has feelings for him, pass him by. After all, his wife is never coming back.

"Nevermind what happened, Natalie. I _want_ to go to dinner with you. So...do we have a date? Or shall I dine in my study again?" He gives the woman a half-smile, knowing he has the upper hand here and is throwing her off her balance.

A smile creeps up Natalie's face. He asked her to dinner, AND called it a date! Embarrassed though she is, she cannot refuse.

"Y-yes! Of course, Gabriel! I'll go get ready now!"

"Be ready in thirty minutes or I'm leaving without you," he responds, just to torture her. His whole demeanor has changed since the happenings of that night several days ago. And he knows it. But he's not upset about it. He feels that it's high time he starts behaving like the OLD Gabriel Agreste, the person he was before his wife "disappeared."

Natalie dresses in a hurry, and makes sure her make-up is perfect. She cannot believe that Gabriel actually asked her out! He has obviously changed since he lost his wife for the second time, but she dares not question it. This is too good to be true, and she doesn't want doubt to enter this ever-so-lovely picture.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

That night, Adrien's mind is whirring again. But this time, he is at war with himself over what to do. He's still angry at his father-whom he's been avoiding for the most part since the incident took place-but both his Kwami AND his girlfriend were telling him to forgive the man. He turns their words and what he witnessed that night over and over in his head, also noting how his father's whole disposition has changed for the better since then, trying to come to a decision.

Finally, after much struggle, he decides that the best thing to do for all parties involved, is to forgive his father. After all, the man had only wanted the best for his family, misguided though his attempts to make that happen were. He realizes that his father loves him after all, and regrets what happened. Thus his anger dissipates, and he decides to talk to Gabriel the next day, considering it is far too late tonight. But he does tell Plagg his intentions, to which he replies, "well it's about time you decided to do the right thing!"

"Shut up, Plagg! But do me a favor...I need to talk to Marinette before I go to bed."

"Oh no, you want me to transform. You know how much I hate tha-"

"Plagg, claws out!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Gabriel and Natalie are sharing an expensive meal at a fancy restaurant. They are both so glad to be there that neither really cares that the restaurant is glamorous or that the meal is costly. Either would be happy with hamburgers! But Gabriel wanted this to be something special, so he brought Natalie here.

"I'm glad to see you lightening up, Gabriel," the man's date says with a smile, a bite of salad on her fork.

"Now that I'm not-well, you-know-who-there is no longer any reason for me to be so stand-offish and controlling. That's why I've given my son more freedom; I finally realize that I've made our home a jail for the boy. I've also reduced his workload for the same reason."

"The change in you is wonderful, Gabriel. I only wish you could be happier. But I understand. However, it is only a matter of time before Adrien comes around. Trust me!" She smiles at her boss/friend/love interest.

He smiles back. "I'm sure you're right, Natalie. At least I dearly hope so. It's quite painful, being so distant from the son I was willing to break universal rules to become close to again. But I'm doing my best to make things better now."

Natalie stretches her arm across the table and places her hand over Gabriel's, who is grasping a fork full of food he has yet to eat. She gives it a squeeze. "You're doing a fine job of it, too. But to give Adrien your all, you must forgive _yourself_, not just seek _his_ forgiveness."

Gabriel looks down at his plate of half-eaten food. "That might take longer than getting Adrien to forgive me, I'm afraid. I really screwed up badly, Natalie. I don't know if or how I can make up for this egregious error."

Natalie lets go of Gabriel's hand to place hers under the man's chin, and lifts it up. "I have faith in you, Gabriel. You're already making strides toward your goal, and soon your son will see that. But you deserve a second chance. Please allow yourself to have one. After all, everyone makes mistakes, sometimes bad ones that affect the people they love the most." She drops her hand from Gabriel's chin, but they continue to make eye contact. Mr. Agreste seems to really be listening to her, though, so she continues. "But getting past your own self-hatred will get you further with Adrien than simply giving him more freedom and reducing his workload. Please stop beating yourself up about this. You did what you thought was best at the time. That's all anyone can ask of you. I mean, you don't hate ME, and I was in on the whole thing, helping you, because I too believed what you were trying to do was just. We both found out we were terribly misguided at the same time, in the same way. But we learned from the mistake, and changed for the better because of it. So please, leave the past behind you. What's done is done, and you're doing all you can to atone. No one could ask for more. Adrien will realize that on his own soon enough, I just know it." She smiles at Gabriel again, and retakes his hand in her grasp.

Mr. Agreste smiles back at Natalie, and takes hold of the hand she has on top of his other one. "Thank you, Natalie. Your faith in me is what keeps me going. I have hope in the future now, hope in my relationship with my son, all because of you."

Natalie's face lights up with a warm smile.

So they finish their meal, discussing more mundane and cheerful things. Then they drive home in comfortable silence. Once inside their palatial home, Gabriel stuns Natalie by giving her a warm hug-then kisses her cheek before saying good-night.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It's nine p.m., but Adrien knows that his woman will be alone in her room at this time, prepping for bed, as will her parents. So he pays her a visit.

He taps on her trapdoor in his usual fashion, as Cat Noir. Marinette opens it and asks him what he's doing there.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late on a school night, Maribug...but I just couldn't keep my thoughts to myself. I promise I'll be quiet. So is it ok that I come in?"

Marinette smiles at the cat. "Of course, come on in. But please keep your word on being quiet; I don't want my parents to hear us and come bursting in."

"You got it, Bugaboo!" he says with a smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well...I couldn't help but listen to what you and Plagg said to me recently. Also, I can't get out of my head the fact that my proud father went down on his KNEES for me, and cried! Plus, he's been acting different since that night. I mean, I've been primarily avoiding him, but when I HAVE seen him, he's been trying hard to get me to spend time with him and acting less arrogant than usual. Also, I can tell he really hates himself, just like you said. On top of all that, he's been giving me much more freedom since then, and reducing the amount of work I have to do outside of school. Altogether, the evidence shows that he truly does care for me after all, his intentions were GOOD in wanting to bring my mom back, and he does regret trying to revive her now-and even not believing the eye-for-an-eye cost we told him the universe demands for a wish made on our Miraculous. He simply didn't _believe_ us; he thought Guardians made that stuff up to keep Miraculous holders honest. I think I'm finally ready to forgive him. My anger is already gone. I thought you'd want to know all this immediately; you were so worried about me and my relationship with my father."

Marinette beams at her boyfriend. "You are so right! Thank you for telling me! But the person you need to tell the most is your father. If I were you, I'd do it first thing in the morning!"

"You got it, Milady!" He grins at her like the Cheshire cat he is, and she returns it.

But it is truly late, and a school night. So the pair share a long embrace, and an even longer kiss, before bidding each other good-night.

They both sleep considerably better this night, waking more refreshed and happier the next morning than they have the majority of the past week.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Early the next morning, Adrien skips breakfast to go see his father in his study. Normally the man gets agitated at being interrupted so, but after what's recently happened, he is delighted that his son has sought him out. He smiles at the boy. "Adrien!" he cries, joy evident on his face. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I just came to tell you, Father...that I forgive you. I just want things to go back to normal."

Gabriel rushes up to Adrien and throws his arms around him, unable to stop his eyes from glistening with un-shed tears of emotion. He had been so worried that he had lost his son for good that he just can't help it.

"Oh, I'm so glad, Adrien. I've been absolutely miserable, knowing how much you hated me."

Adrien hugs his father back. "It's ok, Father, and I don't hate you. Never did. I was just angry. But I'm past that now. I know you were only trying to make me happy. I thank you for thinking of me. Since you never seemed to have time for me before, I just assumed you didn't care. I'm glad to know now that you do."

Gabriel releases the teenager to look into his eyes, his own still glossy. "I can't tell you how relieved and happy I am to hear that, son. And I promise you, things will be different from now on. I will make a lot more effort now to spend time with you. I _want_ to."

Adrien smiles at his dad. "Just one more thing. If I can forgive you, then surely you can forgive yourself. Ladybug told me about the things you said. Yes, you made a terrible mistake, but you did it with the best of intentions, and you're doing your best to make up for it. So please stop hating yourself. I don't hate you, and you hating yourself will only hurt both of us."

Gabriel smiles. "I suppose you're right. I'll try, son. And thank you." The pair share another hug, then Adrien heads off to school.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Six Months Later:

"Natalie," asks Gabriel. "How would you like to have to have dinner with me again? It's been quite a while now, ya know. I was thinking of something along the lines of a picnic at the park, to watch the sunset. Would you be interested?"

Natalie smiles, flushing. "Yes, of course, Gabriel! I would love to! But...what about Adrien?"

"I have already told him that I would be out tonight and that he can order a pizza. He'll be fine. So why don't you go get out of your business attire, the sun will be setting soon."

"Certainly!" she replies enthusiastically.

The pair share a nice picnic dinner, complete with wine, engaging in mundane but enjoyable conversation. Each is glad for the other's company, and neither notices the other people at the park. They are in their own, private world together. Then the sun begins to set, bright colors highlighting the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Natalie?"

"Yes, it is Gabriel. It's the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen."

The pair look away from the view to look at each other, each wearing smiles. Gabriel takes hold of Natalie's hand.

"You know you blush like a schoolgirl?" he teases.

Natalie turns her head away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she says.

"No, please don't be. It's quite..._attractive_."

She looks at Gabriel again, a smile still on his face-and his own cheeks pink too! She wonders if this evening could possibly get any better. Until it does.

Without word or warning, Gabriel puts his free hand to the back of Natalie's head and pulls it toward him. He presses his lips to hers in a gentle, warm kiss that melts Natalie's heart and exceeds her expectations.

Natalie is in disbelief that this is really happening! Her secret dream is finally coming true!

Gabriel, too, is in disbelief that this is happening. He never dreamed he could feel this way again, but he is happier tonight than he has been since before his wife "disappeared." He's grateful.

The pair decide to walk home instead of being driven, it's so nice out. They walk hand-in-hand back to the Agreste mansion, both their heads above the clouds.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meanwhile:

Marinette and Adrien walk hand-in-hand up to the jolly ice-cream man's cart.

"Ah, I see you've both finally found the love I knew you had!"

The couple blushes, but neither denies it.

"Well, let me see here...for you, young lady, I believe your flavors are pink peach and green mint! And for you, young man, a triple scoop! Strawberry with black chocolate chips, blackberry, and blueberry! Coming right up, my young lovers!"

The couple don't say anything to each other, neither knowing the other had been here before, but they are both thinking the same thing._ His magic ice-cream really does work after all! I can't believe we are finally together! Thanks, Andre!_

With smiles of love, they both eat their specially-chosen flavors of ice-cream-and they share with each other! All seems right with the world now, and they couldn't be happier.

The End

A/N: I have a number of other fics for this fandom on here, though none so thick with drama. Feel free to check them out! I also have fics for several animes. Thank you for reading!


End file.
